chromelegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny chat log
This was the trollage that insued as i sold an armageddon BS on eve --------------------------------------------------------------- Channel ID: 11 Channel Name: Ships Listener: Semya Lavorovna Session started: 2012.10.08 22:27:53 --------------------------------------------------------------- ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:28:03 ] Brigitte Tian > Cambion Blueprint ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:29:01 ] Semya Lavorovna > well ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:29:27 ] Semya Lavorovna > i feel out classed now, i just wanted to sell an armageddon ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:29:35 ] Marcus McTavish > is it fit? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:29:39 ] Semya Lavorovna > Items (Item Exchange) ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:29:40 ] Semya Lavorovna > it is ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:11 ] Orznit > AUCTION Loki with Subs And Rigs ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:12 ] Marcus McTavish > fuck it ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:17 ] Marcus McTavish > contrcat the arma to me ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:25 ] Semya Lavorovna > it's open ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:27 ] Semya Lavorovna > take it ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:30 ] Marcus McTavish > im in nullsec ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:35 ] Anne Mar > wow that cambion ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:37 ] Semya Lavorovna > Items (Item Exchange) ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:37 ] Aakkonen > lol ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:48 ] Anne Mar > it's a frig that shoots like a fucking battlecruiser ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:49 ] Anne Mar > wtf ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:30:50 ] Marcus McTavish > NOT IN SINQ LAISON ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:31:11 ] Semya Lavorovna > I'M NOT MOVING IT TO GOD KNOWS WHERE ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:01 ] Aakkonen > Semya, cosnidered it has sold, I am omw to sing lasion to buy it. ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:05 ] Marcus McTavish > private contract ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:13 ] Marcus McTavish > for pete's sake ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:14 ] Aakkonen > 13 jumps mate ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:23 ] Semya Lavorovna > good ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:30 ] Marcus McTavish > what do you thing "contract to me" meant? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:35 ] Marcus McTavish > *think ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:52 ] Semya Lavorovna > that would mean repaying the fees ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:32:58 ] Semya Lavorovna > i don't want to do that ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:33:07 ] Aakkonen > its mine now ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:33:07 ] Semya Lavorovna > even if it is only 10k ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:33:09 ] Marcus McTavish > hold on, i have teh whamulance on line one ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:33:13 ] Aakkonen > or soon it will be ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:33:23 ] Marcus McTavish > 10,000 isk ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:33:41 ] Marcus McTavish > ill fucking pay you the 10k isk back, if you want to be a jew about it ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:03 ] Aakkonen > Marcus, pls no crying here ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:16 ] Aakkonen > 10 jumps ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:24 ] Marcus McTavish > He wont sell me the ship, because he would have to pay 10k isk in fees ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:33 ] Semya Lavorovna > yup ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:37 ] Semya Lavorovna > that's about it ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:38 ] Marcus McTavish > knock the sand out of your vagina ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:45 ] Aakkonen > lol ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:34:56 ] Orznit > send him the extra 10k in fees? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:06 ] Anne Mar > marcus! sandy vaginas does not equal tight anus ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:10 ] Anne Mar > get ur anatomy right ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:11 ] Marcus McTavish > thats what i said i would do, too much effort on his part ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:14 ] Marcus McTavish > lol ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:18 ] Anne Mar > one is irritable and one is cheap ass ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:21 ] Marcus McTavish > or any abrassive materials ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:37 ] Orznit > maybe he just doesn't like you then? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:44 ] Anne Mar > when ur gf is a bitch she is on her period, not on her shitter ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:45 ] Semya Lavorovna > now i'm doing it because this is funny ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:54 ] Anne Mar > anatomy makes a difference see/ ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:35:57 ] Marcus McTavish > no its not ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:03 ] Arelia Nova > No it doesnt ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:05 ] Semya Lavorovna > bullshit it isn't ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:14 ] Mods Muvila > It is funny. ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:18 ] Mods Muvila > Because a pubbie is trying to be funny ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:22 ] Marcus McTavish > you mispelled "im a massive faggot" ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:28 ] Mods Muvila > LMFAO ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:29 ] Arelia Nova > if the woman has half a brain, then she is still fully capable of performing santient tasks ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:54 ] Marcus McTavish > cheese goes first. GOD DAMNIT WOMAN, CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:36:56 ] Trade Skills > 22:36:05 Semya Lavorovna > bullshit it isn'tyour new at this arent you ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:08 ] Semya Lavorovna > not really ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:17 ] Arelia Nova > if you have your period and get bitchy about it, then you have bigger problems. ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:19 ] Marcus McTavish > I ask all the pubbies that ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:30 ] Angel Violette > Items SLeipnir faction and deadspace mods T2 rigs ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:36 ] Marcus McTavish > my gf punched me in the face last month ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:46 ] Anne Mar > sounds like ur the bitch ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:47 ] Trade Skills > did you punch him back? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:49 ] Semya Lavorovna > good to know ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:54 ] Marcus McTavish > i got the bat out ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:54 ] Arelia Nova > lol ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:37:56 ] Anne Mar > donkey punched marcus i bet ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:01 ] Gaia Stone > WTS Abaddon, hull ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:08 ] Trade Skills > FALCON PUNCH ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:09 ] Marcus McTavish > I chrisbrowned her ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:24 ] Aakkonen > Semya Lavorovna ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:30 ] Semya Lavorovna > yes ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:31 ] Aakkonen > sry, 5 jumps ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:32 ] Trade Skills > 22:38:08 Marcus McTavish > I got pissed on like i was in japan ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:41 ] Anne Mar > so u lost all your popularity, stopped getting to bang her, and then got some faggoty tattoos and bleached yoru hair? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:49 ] Anne Mar > gj chrisbrown ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:38:49 ] Semya Lavorovna > that ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:03 ] Mods Muvila > AND THEN ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:07 ] Mods Muvila > He still fucks her now? ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:12 ] Mods Muvila > And is now popular ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:17 ] Marcus McTavish > Beatings by Chris Brown ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:27 ] Mods Muvila > BANG BANG ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:35 ] Mods Muvila > DAT NIGGA CHRIS BREEZY DOIN IT RIGHT ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:36 ] Orznit > She obviously had it coming ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:37 ] Bluemelon > WTB AT Ships, Limited Issue Ships - WTS 10 x Shadow Fighterbomber. ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:38 ] Marcus McTavish > thats that shit i dont like ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:44 ] Mods Muvila > BANG BANG ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:47 ] Mods Muvila > Yo Blue ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:52 ] Bluemelon > Evening ﻿[ 2012.10.08 22:39:54 ] Aakkonen > Semya Lavorovna could you link the contract again?